Many modern day processors are often built with many processing cores (or compute elements) and these processing cores may share a same voltage-frequency domain or may be spread across different voltage-frequency domains (“domains” hereafter). These domains (and in turn the processing cores in that domain) are provided with voltage-frequency levels (combination of voltage and frequency values referred to as “operating points”, hereafter). Generally, an operating system is responsible for requesting an operating point for each domain based on the workloads or activity levels or some other such parameters. Choosing different operating points based on the workloads or activity levels or any other such parameter may provide power-performance efficiency to the processors. After receiving a request for a particular operating point, a power management unit may examine whether parameters such as peak current, power, and thermal limits can be met if such operating points (or frequency change requests if only a change in frequency is requested while maintain voltage at a particular level) are accommodated. Each frequency transition causing a decrease in the frequency provided to the domains may provide an opportunity to save power. However, the performance penalty associated with frequent frequency transitions may overweigh the advantages derived from power savings if the number of frequency transitions exceed a particular level.